criminalcasegamefandomcom_sr-20200214-history
Пасифик Беј
Пасифик Беј је град који се појављује у другој сезони Криминал Кејса. Град је објављен 13. марта 2014. Овај велики метрополис са различитим културама, у распону од лудих журки до престижне филмске индустрије налази се у Сједињеним Америчким Државама и обухвата 10 области и 59 случајева. Полицијска управа Пасифик Беј (ПУПБ) је агенција за провођење закона на подручју овог града. Области Пасифик Беј обухвата укупно 10 округа, од којих је сваки другачији. Оушн Шор Оушн Шор је прва област у Пасифик Беју. Обухвата урбано окружење са тематиком плаже и углавном се бави појединцима који крше закон и имају склоност према илегалним активностима. Случајеви #1-#5 се налазе у овој области. Бају Блу Бају Блу је друга област у Пасифик Беју. Обухвата мочваре, травњаке и сеоско-темиране сценарије. Област се бави вудуом и магијом, и центриран је око наводне вуду свештенице током приче овог округа. Случајеви #6-#10 се налазе у овој области. Инер Сити Инер Сити је трећа област у Пасифик Беју. Место је пуно живота и боја у којем се стално одржавају фестивали или прославе. Област се бави насилним непријатељством заједница, али такође и са Ханом Чои и њеним везама из прошлости са групом анархиста која покушава да појача то непријатељтво. Случајеви #11-#17 се налазе у овој области. Џез Таун Базиран на Њу Орлеансу, Џез Таун је четврта област у Пасифик Беју. Бави се са становницима који се опорављају од Урагана Ивса и припремају се за још опаснији. Ураган Зелду. Како истрага тече, теорије о томе да су оба урагана вештачка и приче о серијском убици под именом Луткар избијају на површину. Област се такође фокусира на долазећи годишњи Џез Таун карневал и Јанову трагичну прошлост. Случајеви #18-#24 се налазе у овој области. Вајт Пикс Based on Aspen, Colorado, White Peaks is the fifth district of Pacific Bay. It features snowy mountains as well as landmarks like ski ramps and ice rinks. The district primarily focuses on Amy and her childhood. As the story continues, the team meets Amy's ex-boyfriend, her wheelchair-bound brother, and her overprotective mother. It also revolves around the "Night Walker", a boogeyman who supposedly comes out of the forest and snatches people away. Случајеви #25-#30 are situated in this district. Ајвивуд Хилз Based on the Hollywood Hills, Ivywood Hills is the sixth district of Pacific Bay. It is a hillside neighborhood notable for its views, expensive homes, and celebrity inhabitants. The district deals with an infamous cult that promises eternal life and endless fame for a fee, and centers around the imminent Ivywood Film Awards. Случајеви #31-#38 are situated in this district. Рајн Кењон Based on the Grand Canyon, Rhine Canyon is the seventh district of Pacific Bay. It is a small desert town in the western part of Pacific Bay, commonly referred to as the "Wild Wild West". The district focuses on UFO sightings and how the government manipulates information about alien life on earth. It also focuses on Chief Marquez, whose life was ruined when it was manipulated by government and military officials. Случајеви #39-#45 are situated in this district. Иновациона Долина Based on the Silicon Valley, Innovation Valley is the eighth district of Pacific Bay. It is recognized as the technological epicenter of Pacific Bay. The district focuses on the dangers of fast-progressing technology spurred by a high-tech company and the relationship between robots and humans. Случајеви #46-#50 are situated in this district. Парадајз Сити Based on Las Vegas, Paradise City is the ninth district of Pacific Bay. It is Pacific Bay's largest entertainment center, famous for its casinos, brothels, and expensive hotels. The district deals with organized thieves planning on a heist in one of Pacific Bay's most highly-respected casinos. It also focuses on identifying the cop working with the heist crew the entire time. Случајеви #51-#56 are situated in this district. Вејстс The Wastes is the tenth district of Pacific Bay. It is a barren enclosed area known for its dangerous sandstorms and high levels of radiation due to nuclear experiments carried out there for years. The district starts out focusing on Amy and the player pursuing the fugitives from the final case of Paradise City. Later on, however, it becomes a race to stop a mad scientist obsessed with digitizing life from achieving an unholy goal. Случајеви #57-#59 are situated in this district. Тривија * Пасифик Беј је примарно базиран на Калифорнији (Лос Анђелес нарочито). ** Ипак, неке од области градова базиране су на другим сједињеним државама (нпр. Бају Блу и Џез Таун су веома слични Луизијани; Рајн Кењон је настао спајањем Аризоне и Неваде; и Парадајс Сити и Вејстс представљају те државе). * За разлику од мапе Гримсброа, мапа Пасифик Беја обухвата специфичне наговештаје поред локације случаја, које наговештавају играчу детаље о случају. * Независна апликација Criminal Case: Pacific Bay објављена је 15. фебруара 2017. широм света. Галерија 1898779_1444306275805442_382555037_o.jpg|Pacific Bay teaser. Pacific_Bay.png|An artwork depicting Pacific Bay. Pacific_Bay_-_-2.png|In-game logo for Pacific Bay. 5._Tiki_Shack.png|Tiki Shack, a bar. C62RestaurantA.jpg|Gumbo Jumbo, a restaurant. C67MainStreetA.png|Chinatown. C74JazzClubA.png|The Jazz Joint, a jazz club. Love_Village.png|Love Village, a romantic spot. Ivywood.png|The famous Ivywood sign. C101A61A.png|Area 61, an army base. C104S1A.png|Smooth Delights, a juice bar. C107S2A.png|The Mennagio Casino. C113EntranceA.png|The entrance to the Wastes. Навигација